Broken
by Melanin.Gvdess
Summary: Years ago, Cobb and his team had a very valuable member named Reina. When tragedy struck, Reina was gone and never seen or heard from again. When they need her expert skills in retracting information from the mind, they'll track her down and ask her to come back. But happened all those years ago to make her hate them the way she does now? Will she ever forgive them?


**All rights of Inception are reserved to the creators**

 **All rights of this story are reserved to moi**

* * *

The red dress was an exceptionally nice touch. Of course, Reina would be able to pull the job off in anything she wore but the red dress. It clung to her curvy, mocha colored body in ways one couldn't even imagine. Good thing, too, since she would need to seduce her target; a Mr. Henley. Now, this Mr. Eric Henley was the right hand man to the CEO of Sarkoma, a company which needed to be taken down for the sake of humanity. This company went around starting fires in poor communities in order to take them over and build them from the ground up. This illegal form of business is practically raising the poverty rate and killing innocent people. Reina decided to be sort of a people's hero and try to take him down. She had spent months on this project and she was finally so close to do so. There were just some little bits and pieces she would need before it would even be relatively possible. Her target was sitting at the bar of a jazz club, listening to music he very much enjoyed. This was one of the areas Reina excelled in, being able to make the target think they were truly in their own head. Ever since retractors were made known to certain groups of society, many people had become aware of people like her. Except all the other retractors were amateurs and Reina was a professional. She sat a few seats down from Henley, glancing up every so often whenever she felt his eyes on her. Her lips gently touched the rim of the margarita glass she was sipping from as she smiled his way. 'I give it another few minutes or so.' She thought to herself. He would need to approach her, only because she was the type of woman to never approach a man. Gave them way too much power, she thought. To feign interest in him, she would turn her eyes towards the stage watching the band play. It would be another set before Henley made his way over to her. In the real world, Henley would never be the type of man Reina would even let approach her. His hair was a dark brown color that touched his shoulders, almost always in a man-bun. He was what you would call an "adult hipster", a grown man trying to be cool and hip to fit in with the millennials. "You're not here alone, are you?" He asked. Reina looked at him and smiled, slightly biting her lip. "Not anymore, I'm not." The next few minutes were a blur, Reina pretending to be interested in this man, who only spoke about himself. It was seriously difficult to feign interest in this guy but for the sake of the dream and the cause, she would do so. The hotel where he took her was one she had already scoped out. It was the very hotel he took his mistresses for the night. The next morning, he and his wife would pretend that they were happy and had a really good marriage even though they knew the truth. Everything was set up the exact same, pulling all the designs from memory. She knew she wasn't supposed to do so and Cobb's voice rang in her head. 'Never create from memory.' She scowled at herself from even thinking about him at the moment. 'Well guess what Cobb, I'm not like you.' Indeed she wasn't. When they walked into the room, she looked around at her handy work and how perfect things were. The man-hipster walked in behind Reina, no doubt only so he could check her out some more. Henley then walked her over to the couch where she sat as he fixed them drinks. "So. What do you think?" Taking a look around, as if she had never been in the room before, she shrugged.

"It's a decent enough place to screw women before you go home to your wife." Henley choked on the drink he was sipping from and turned around facing her.

"How did you.." He started while handing her her cup.

"How did I know you were married? What, other than the tan line on your finger what man stays in a hotel? A condo maybe so you could decorate it however you want." She accepted the cup and took a sip before setting the cup down on the table. He watched her every move and she could feel his eyes on her. She had spotted where the safe was and had to think of how to even get into it. It would be impossible to do while he was still awake and she sure wasn't going to sleep with him, dream or no dream she had standards. As he sat down and spoke, she brought out of her thoughts and pushed back into a selfish conversation about himself. When his hand touched his thigh, she thought that would be the perfect moment. There was a gun hidden in one the pillows behind him and now that he was making his move, she would make hers. She stood in front of him and unzipped the back of her dress while he sat back more into the couch, expecting a show. The black laced lingerie she was in was finally revealed as she stepped out of her dress and onto his lap. She kissed both of his cheeks, her hands sliding behind him and she leaned further in to whisper in his ear. "Pathetic." Before he could react to her, she shot him in the shoulder and quickly jumped up. He groaned in pain and she made a run for the safe, opening it up.

"Who are you?!" He kept screaming.

"Your wife sent me. She needed proof you were cheating and now I have it." She lied as she waved the papers she had taken out of the safe. It was better than giving away what she was really there for.

"I'll kill her!" He yelled, trying to move but he couldn't. Just for brownie points, she shot him in the ankle and heard him howl more before turning back to the papers. Everything she needed was there. Clandestine payrolls, appointments, even bank statements. She smiled to herself and at her success at doing all of this alone before facing him. "You really should've treated your wife better. Now, she's going to destroy you with all of this. Congratulations, Mr. Henley. You're ruined." And with those final words, she shot the window out before jumping out of it.

Reina was jolted awake and quickly wrapped her things up. Thank goodness the train ride was so long, otherwise this would have probably been ruined. She paid the old woman who helped her with everything and got her things to disappear at her stop in New York. It would probably be a good idea to be gone before he woke up, as a safety precaution. Getting off the train, she got into the car she ordered and asked him to take her to the Upper East side. Yeah it'd be a pretty penny but she wasn't worried about that. She sat in the back and typed everything into a document before she would forget it all. Her memory was pretty great but no one's was perfect. After she saved it to a drive, she closed it up and took a deep breath. Doing stuff like this made her tired, even though she was in fact asleep. Her body might have been, but her mind wasn't. She took a nap and instructed the driver to wake her when they reached their destination.

The dreams she dreamt were always the same. Flashes of her with a boy in a field, running with no cares or worries in the world. Then a car, rain, water, the wrong person being saved. And suddenly she would wake up. It was the same thing every time she closed her eyes. Never a full scene but pieces of one. Every time she would wake up feeling her stomach in knots, until the driver told her she was home. Thanking him, she got out and headed up to her condo taking any mail that was left for her at the desk. Offers, advertisements, letters from Cobb, the same old. When she reached her place she would throw them all away, including the letter. It had been four years since she last saw him. Any of them, really. That life was over for her and she didn't want to go back. Throwing her stuff on the couch, she rubbed her neck and made herself a drink. She took a sip from it and placed it on the counter before grabbing her laptop and setting it up in the corner. A software she created to secure her computer from any outside hackers needed to run. While it did she turned back around and there he was. Eames sipping from her cup on her couch. Out of instinct, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him, but he just sat there with a grin on his face.

"That's no way to greet an old friend, love." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him, leveling the gun.

"You're no friend of mine, Eames. Give me a reason I shouldn't shoot your ass right here, right now." He took another sip from the glass and examined it before replying.

"Perhaps because-" he paused for a second as Arthur came from behind her and snatched the gun away, aiming it right back at her. Reina's eyes narrowed at him before she put her hands up.

"-you no longer have a gun." Eames replied, with a cocky grin.

"Sorry, but we all know you'd actually shoot him and we need him right now." Reina cocked her head to the said.

"Who the hell is 'we'?" As soon as she asked, Cobb stepped from around the corner with a picture in his hand.

"We as in Eames, Arthur, Ariadne and myself." He said coolly, his attention mostly focused on the picture. Moving from her spot on the floor knowing now Arthur wasn't going to shoot her, she took her picture frame out of his hands and punched him in the face.

"You deserved that more than anyone else in the room." She growled before sitting at her computer desk. Everyone else was in awe, including Ariadne who had come from hiding in a dark corner.

"What do you want?" Getting from the floor from which he fell rubbing his jaw, he spoke.

"You to come back and join the team." Reina let out a cold laugh before crossing her arms.

"What 'team'? You mean the people standing in my living room is a team? I don't see it." She said cruelly. There was just so much hatred for all of these people radiating from Reina and Aridane didn't know why.

"We want you back." Arthur said just as Ariadne walked over to him. What a terrible moment to have stood next to him. Reina cocked her head to the side.

"Want me back? Oh please. You've already replaced me with mousey over there. What could you possibly want me for?" She asked as she snatched her cup away from Eames to fill back up. "Let's cut this short. I'm not joining your team again. Arthur broke my heart so why should I?" She said as if that was the real reason. It was true that he did but something like that wouldn't make her walk away from the group. The only reason why she said was to cause a ripple between him and Ariadne, payback for leaving her behind.

"Reina. God, stop being so stubborn." Arthur said with an annoyed voice. Reina found it so funny how they could stand here after all these years asking her for a favor. They never set her any word about anything and now here they were. Knocking back the rest of drink she slammed the cup down. Hard. It broke and her hand was bleeding with shards of glass out. Of course during her rage she didn't even notice.

"Fuck. You. Get out and I'm so serious! You all do NOT get to come into MY condo asking for MY help. You abandoned me after what happened and think there's not consequences? Well guess what? There is." She stormed off to the bathroom and pushed past Eames who was attempting to calm her down.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." She slammed the door to the bathroom and finally noticed her hand was bleeding. Everyone stood in the living room sighed and Eames clapped his hands together.

"Well. That went as planned, didn't it?" He asked before heading for the door. Arthur and Ariadne followed while Cobb lingered for a few minutes.

"Except it did." He whispered before walking out the door with everyone else. When she was sure they were gone, she opened the door, bandaging her hand up. The audacity, she thought, of Cobb coming in here acting like she was just going to forgive him for everything that happened. All the fighting and flashbacks were exhausting and she just needed to go to sleep. When she went into her room she saw an orange envelope in the center of her bed. Without a doubt Cobb left it there as some sort of way to get her to change her mind. She snatched it up and opened it, taking out the picture that was left inside. The picture of a young boy smiling made her drop to her knees and cry. Her son. On the back was written 'Do it for him', and suddenly it was enough to make her change her mind.

The next morning she found herself at the warehouse Cobb wrote down for her. A grin went across Cobbs lips as she walked in and sat on the counter, eating a bowl of grapes.

"You ever use my son like that again and I'll kill you."

"Welcome back."


End file.
